


秋日讯息

by BreakDantes



Category: The Pianist (2002)
Genre: M/M, 霍森菲尔德/席皮尔曼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakDantes/pseuds/BreakDantes
Relationships: Wilm Hosenfeld/Wladyslaw Szpilman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	秋日讯息

席皮尔曼接连收到了几封电报和信件，里面的内容大同小异——他一直试图营救的德国军官，威廉霍森菲尔德在战俘营里病逝了。他找过不少关系，除了第一时间得到这些写着残酷事实的短纸条以外，没有任何作用。

威廉的家人给他寄了很厚的一封信，大量的篇幅都在讲述威廉加入国防军之前的居家琐事，看得席皮尔曼不自觉微笑，去想象这位前音乐教师教课的样子。不过这封带了些慰藉的信到得很晚，电报要快的多。

于是席皮尔曼就在普通的一天收到了一张短纸条，上面用一句话宣告了一个人的死亡，短到他读不懂。

他总有一天能救出威廉，威廉答应过要来看他的演出。

这些说过做过的事情在一瞬间失去了意义。

他给自己倒了杯水，想冷静点，突然想起应该去确认一下消息来源，没准搞错了。他放下杯子，转身想要出门，夸张的动作幅度带倒了杯子，水泼了一桌子，漫延到第一个桌边后遵从着地心引力流了一地。

仿佛这杯水是泼在了身上而不是地上，席皮尔曼放弃了追问的打算，通知他的人没能力捞出威廉，倒也不至于连人都能认错。

他把纸条放到了一旁，开始收拾桌上地上的狼藉。

地上的水迹让他想起那罐腌黄瓜罐头滚落到地上淌出的汤汁。

他顺着水迹扩散的方向看去，幻想会看到一双闪亮的皮靴——意料之中地什么也没有。

情绪似乎是寄生于人的独立生物，不受理智控制。席皮尔曼怀疑过放他一马的德国军官不过是喜欢音乐，如果他不会弹钢琴，可能会死在那个晚上，肚子空空，被凿出两个孔的罐头滚在一旁与他的尸体一同腐烂。后来他发觉这名军官似乎真的是个不错的人。但他无声无息地躲在阁楼上，听见楼下指挥部的交谈，怒火翻涌难免波及到了军官身上——该死的德国佬，一句话把贝多芬和巴赫也骂了进去。他吃着军官送来的面包和果酱，心里却不自觉地想这名军官在战争中是否也会毫不犹豫地射杀他的同胞。他感激他，带着说不清的疏远和畏惧，军官似乎明白他的窘迫，给他留下了足够的空间，用着敬语称呼却从不谈论亲近的话题，留下必需品就离开。

席皮尔曼也觉得这想法太混蛋了，苛责一个好心的国防军军官毫无道理，尤其是嘴里还残存着他送来的果酱甜味时。

“感谢上帝，别感激我。”他连感谢都谦让给了上帝，那个听不见人世哭喊耳朵聋了的上帝。

分清个人与集体不容易，个人被集体暴行的浪潮拍得喘不过来气，浮沉间总想诅咒整片大海。席皮尔曼想拔出心中这根刺，来回扯出按回，直到再次听见军官的音讯。

已经是1951年了，战争结束了6年，军官在西伯利亚的战俘营里，“幸运地”从死刑减到了25年徒刑，上帝又给了他中风的疾病当作善行的恩典。他终于知道了军官的名字——威廉霍森菲尔德。

当子弹穿过身体时，谁还会在意扎了木刺的手指呢？

他找到了波兰的高官，作为知名的音乐家或多或少总会有一些社会关系，他满怀希望地以为这是一件简单的事。他能证明威廉是个救人性命的好人，而这样的人不该被关在监狱里。然后他会邀请威廉来听他的演出，他们可以成为朋友，威廉的身体不好，不方便旅行，他可以去德国拜访他。

上帝又开了一个天大的玩笑。

席皮尔曼的作证换来了苏联方面的恼怒：这帮德国婊子学会找人作假证了。

他还没能想到别的途径救威廉出来，时间太短了，从知道军官的名字到收到他的死讯，不过短短一年时间。

席皮尔曼把桌上的日历翻回了8月13日。

西伯利亚几乎没有夏天，气温从8月开始下降，夜晚只有十几摄氏度。

他想，在秋日降临时离去不失为一个好选择，苏联的冬天太冷了，而威廉在西伯利亚没有暖和的大衣。


End file.
